Hogwarts Advanced Class
by aurthor wana B
Summary: Anastasia Potter is a genius going to Hogwarts There she befriends other geniuses in the new Hogwarts advanced class


**I Do not own Harry Potter. All rights to that is J.K Rowling**

Anastasia Potter sat on the train looking out the window quietly. She watched the farm and towns go by hearing the occasional laughter and giggles outside the compartment door. She wondered what her new school would be like . Going to new schools was old to Anastasia now. Due her IQ rated the level of a genius she constantly had to bounced from school to school to meet her level of intelligence eventually having to take classes at a university where professors taught her only had to wonder how the school would do to keep her more challenged. It was evident they did not want to pass her forward into a higher year. Rustling in a cage drew her attention to it. She took out her pet ferret Leonardo out. Anastasia already had Leonardo before she recieved her acceptance letter. She decided against getting the required animal off the school list. She had nowhere to place the ferret and she was only allowed one animal back home. She only hoped the professors got over it. Sooner than she like the intercom announced they would be arriving at Hogwarts Leanardo back in the cage she got up and headed to the nearest exit off the train so to not be run over. When the train stopped she walked over to a giant calling first into a boat with three other kids. Pretty soon Hogwarts was in sight and even Anastasia had to admit the sight was breathtaking. Handed off to a strict looking woman they were led into a room to wait before sorting.

"Hey you," Anastasia herd a voice call to her she turned and Shaw a bushy head girl approach, " You're not in uniform. That's against the rules you know. You'll get into trouble." Anastasia raised a brow at her.

"I don't think I will. A uniform was not included on my list. So I have a good excuse." Anastasia finished.  
>The bushy head girl looked like she wanted to say something else but stopped when Professor McGonagall came out.<p>

"Everyone form a line." when Ana headed toward the line a hand stopped her. she turned to see Professor McGonagall. "I need you to stay behind." Ana nodded but at the corner of her eye she saw that the bushy headed girl had a 'I told you so' look on her face. soon all the first years filed out through the doors.  
>Ana noticed that four other kids had to remain behind. Three didn't have a uniform on, so she thought she had to stay behind for another reason. Soon another younger looking woman came down the hall. Brown hair, hazel eyes. She had a nice demeanor about her self.<p>

"Hello you five if you can follow me. Don't worry your not in trouble." She led the five to a room with a long table with food laid out on it." Have a sit there is much I wish to discuss with you." she waited until everyone was seated. "Now if you all haven't noticed yet you are all has never had so many before. The occasional one. We know being in regular classes will be too easy for and decided to put you in an advanced class with just the five of will learn more advanced and harder material. You may even help out a Professor in their class in a subject you are good will have your own common room, and will a little of persuasion on my part better uniforms. You can sit at any table you want in the great hall. There is no point system for you all, but you can receive a detention like everyone else.I will be your home room teacher and Head of House. Right now we're only eating in here to explain your situation and to get to know each other,so I am Professor MelanieShaw please to meet you." after finish speaking she resumed eating.

It was quite until a boy next to Anna introduced himself, "Septimus Snape my specialty is potions." the black haired, black eyed boy spoke.

"Andy Cheesier I love astrology." said a chestnut haired boy.

"Orion Black I guess I do best in DADA." said a boy with shaggy black hair,and steel blue eyes.

"Oh I'm Splendora Silvertree I love plants and animals." the bubbly girl with dark red hair blue eyes said.

"I'm Anastasia potter I do best in technology and History." said Ana observing her new class mates.

Over the course of Dinner Everyone soon learned their classmates personalities and habits. Andy was over all friendly guy who you could always love. He actually hoped to work as NASA in USA,Florida. Orion was a laid back guy who seemed dumb and lazy but is actually really smart due to having a photogenic memory. Septimus looked like the twin of Orion due to their mothers being twins. Septimus was serious,but new how to have fun.  
>Splendora had a bubbly personality and spunky. She looked and reminded you of a sprit. She was in tuned with nature and animals. The down side to Splendora was really clumsy. Anastasia is level headed and caring. When around strangers or people she is not close to she puts up a blank mask. She seemed hard to get along with. It is to keep away fake friends that would use Shaw looked at her charges and new they would get along well with each other. She new it would be hard for people to get into their small clique, but they would never be unkind.<p> 


End file.
